Gotham's Protector
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: A collection of stories about Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne, raising a young Dick and Thomas Grayson. A lot of fluff, a lot of cuddling while having some asses getting kicked. Slight swearing. Maybe some moments with the Justice League. Or at Arkum.


**Hey guys sorry its been awhile. I've kinda busy. But now I'm back. I was just watching a dvd from the box set of the Batman tv series from 1966 with Adam West and i also binged read some Daddybats and Robin fanfiction, so cute. So i thought why not start a Batman fanfic. This is just gonna be a collection of stories. Mostly involving everyone's favorite caped crusader and his ward. These will be taking place when Dick is still young and isn't Batman's sidekick though Bruce might adress him as "Little bird" because when he was doing acrobatics with his parents they were known as "Flying Graysons". That and I've always loved it when Bruce calls him that so I'm putting it in! And I personally do like fanfictions focusing on Dick going through life with Batman as a guardian before Dick becomes sidekick. It kinda gives Bruce another reason why he goes out and risks his ass everytime. Y'know that sorta "What or who I'm fighting for" type of motivation. Oh and also, in this version Dick has a baby brother who Bruce and Alfred take care of. And yes there will be cute fluff. If you don't like then feel free to leave. If you do enjoy it, follow me and leave a review please.** **Disclaimer:I do not own Batman, he's property** **of D.C. Detective Comics.**

Chapter 1:In the Batcave.

Its 7:00 at night at the Wayne Manor. 7 year old Dick Grayson has gotten bored so he went downstairs to the entrance to the sliding poles lead to the Batcave behind the bookcase ( **Yes its a reference to the Adam West version. Dont judge me lol** ) pulling on the switch under Shakespeare's head and then he lunged towards the poles and down he goes, miles and miles underground till he reached the Batcave. Dick always liked coming down to the Batcave by himself. Dick's gaze fell on the batmobile.

Looking at the paint job on it. How the black fits perfectly alongside the red. Dick then heads towards the the giant bat computer. Just looking at how massive it is. It almost reaches the ceiling. There are so many buttons on the keyboard. And right infront of the massive computer was Batman's chair. Dick walked on to the chair and sat in it. So nice and comfy. Then he decided to press random buttons role-playing the masked Bat trying to gain some information. The computer was always off so Dick didn't see any harm in touching the other buttons, as long as he doesn't accidentally press the red button on the far right that activates it. Dick giggled, "Alright lets take a look at Arkum." He said aloud using his gruff Batman voice.

Meanwhile, Bruce had just came home from a long and tedious meeting. He walked into the kitchen to see Alfred cleaning the dishes, humming "Britannia Britannia Rules The Wave", when he was greeted by the playboy. "Hey Alfred." "Oh hello sir. Welcome home. How was the meeting?" He asked. "Boring." Replied Bruce in a tired voice. Alfred put the dishes down and helped Bruce with his coat. "I'm gonna go work in the Batcave." Bruce told the butler. "Very well sir. And would you like a cup of tea sir?" asked Alfred with a smile. "Maybe after I come back up, but thank you old bean." Bruce said showing a smile back. "Of course sir." Bruce decided to first check on the boys upstairs. He quietly crept into Thomas's room, and looked into the baby's crib, which was where the boy was sleeping. Bruce smiled at how peaceful the boy looked. Bruce bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he quietly crept right back out of the room. Careful not slam the door behind him. Then he decided to check on Dick. Bruce looked into Dick's room, but he wasn't there. "Richie?" Bruce called out. No answer. "Alfred." Bruce called downstairs, "Sir?" Alfred called back from the kitchen. "Where's Dick?" "Oh the boy told me tell him when you were on your way down there, he's in the Batcave." Said the butler. "Oh. Okay." Bruce went down the bat pole, now wearing his bat suit.

Dick was still playing away at the buttons until he heard a deep voice. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Dick turned around in the chair and saw it was Batman. "Nothing." Said Grayson timidly. Batman came towards him and looked down at the boy with a scowl. "I was just looking around" he said. "I don't like having my things touched Richard." Firmly said Batman. "So...now what do you think I should do to you?" "I donno." Then Batman quickly swooped the child up in the air swirling him around like a spinning top, Dick shrieking with laughter. Then Batman brought the boy back to Earth and he sat in his chair and cocooned Dick in his arms. "I missed you." Dick said with his face in Bruce's chest. "I know... I missed you too. I had a long day at work. Sorry I did come home sooner." "Its okay. At least you're here now." Bruce smiled under his cowl. Dick sat on Bruce's laps and laid his cheek on his guardians chest. Bruce brought his cape around the boy like it was a blanket and hid him in it.

"Are you tired, little one?"Asked Bruce. A muffled "Yes" could be heard from the cape. So Batman wrapped one arm around the boy and carried him upstairs. Alfred saw Batman head up to the bedrooms. "Oh good night--" "Shh." Bruce pointed at the sleeping Dick Grayson in Batman's arms. "Oh. Good night sir." Alfred whispered. "Good night." Batman replied. He carried Dick to his room and placed him on the bed. "Brucie?" Inquired Dick. "Yeah bud." "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Batman smiled. "Sure." He picked the boy up again and took him to his room. He placed boy under the sheetsx the he kissed the boy on the cheek and said, "I will be right back, I just need to change my clothes. Bruce went to the bathroom, toom off his cowl, his bat suit, his belt, boots, leaving only his tank top and boxers. He got back into bed and wrapped his arm around Dick's body and pulled him close. No one was gonna take away Bruce's baby while he was around. End of chapter 1

 **I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it was short. If you want more leave me a review. God Bless.**


End file.
